SCP Containment Breach: A Relevant Title
by Teh Lazy Necromorph
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, a test subject must find his way, out of the facility. Basically, game play of SCP: Containment Breach. Rated M, just in case. (I didn't know where this belonged, so I chose the only scp related group)
1. Chapter 1

Eyyy look, an awkwardly written story! Um... so... you should probably leave criticism, because i'll need it.

* * *

I wake up. I blinked a couple of times before getting off of my bed. Wait a minute... this is a cot, not my bed. The memories flooded through my head, I was arrested for arson, setting a local prison on fire, leaving 21 dead, and lots more critically injured. I was originally was supposed to be sentenced to death, but a man in a suit came in during my trial, and whispered to the judge. I was now going to be held in a secret facility for assistance in some testings. I guess this is the place. I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I grabbed it and read it. I'm now answer to the designation D-1731 apparently, otherwise death. I hear my cell door slide open behind me. "Please step out of the cell, we're authorized to shoot down any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid." I nod and walked up to the guard, holding an SMG. As I step out, I noticed two other guards, one down the hall, and one to my right. "Just follow me, we're taking you to help with a test." I nod. The guard then walks forward, towards the middle of the corridor, and makes a left. The guard to my right nods towards the left turn. Sighing, I follow the first guard, crossing a metal bridge, that hung over rows of cubicles. We keep walking,"You're awfully quiet, most Class D personnel are usually crying, or asking barrages of questions at this point." I shrug."Well, here we are," he says, stopping in front of a door. There was a sign next to it. SCP - 173 CLASS: EUCLID. I point to it questioningly. The guard tilts his head, "Are you mute or something?" I shook my head and walked through the door, "Well, then don't worry, you'll be fine. I stare at the guard as the guard closed. I turned around, met with the sight of a large door, and standing in front of it, were two other Class , D's. "D-1731, please approach the door." I nod then walked forward, standing ready near one of the test subjects. Both of them looked weary, the one farthest from me, a Mexican male, appeared to be quite jumpy. The doors open with a series of large clunks. revealing a statue, facing the wall. I grimace at the sight of the floor, of what looks like shit splayed all over the ground, some parts are even smeared on the walls. "Please approach SCP-173 to begin testing." The speakers say, as the large doors closed shut. I stare at the statue, with anticipation. The doors open. "Um, there seems to be a problem with the door controls... we're... um... trying to deal with the situation, so in the meantime, keep all eye contact with SCP- One- Seven- Threeeee-" I wince as a sudden large sound shrieks over the speakers. The room flashes dark. I heard two loud wet snaps. The lights are on. The statue is standing literally three feet in front of me. at it's feet, are both Class D personnel, both necks broken and twisted at grotesque angles. I yelped in fright and ran backwards, out of the door, till my back smashed against the wall. The lights flicker. The sound of gunfire rings in the air. Another wet snap. Then darkness.

* * *

i'll work on making the chapters longer, so... yea, thx for reading this

p.s. I've noticed that I've been writing fanfiction about... "dead" games, like ones that aren't popular, or new... so... that's unfortunate... I guess


	2. Chapter 2

some fonts might not work with the... end... so just change it to Arial... or something

* * *

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark. But when it did, I was on the floor, staring at the broken body of the other Class-D Personnel. I walked out of SCP-173's chamber. I looked up at the railing to my right. The guard that stood there, operating the door was dead. Blood dripped from the upper floor, his gun on the bottom floor as well. I walked over, and picked up the firearm. It was sticky, with the blood already drying on it. I know the most logical thing to do is bring the gun, but I have no place to hold it. It wouldn't fit in my pockets, besides, I don't know how to use it. I pulled the trigger, experimentally, only for a loud click to echo the room. I sighed, and threw the gun away. I wince as the clatter echoes around the room. I noticed a door, and walked over to it. I tripped on something hard. I got to my feet, only to realize it was a vent cover. I looked up. I could barely see the outline of a vent. Maybe that's how the statue got out. I pressed the button to the door. a quiet click, then the door slides open, revealing a corridor, the left being a small wall (goes up to my waist), with glass over it. To my right, there were two doorways, leading to what looked like a small archive. I walked forward. " I know the way out, follow me." I stopped. I ran to the glass wall, spotting a security guard and a scientist. I was about to yell out to them, when suddenly the scientist screams, pointing to a figure in the dark. I blinked. A loud snap. The guard was dead. The scientist quickly backed away, keeping eye contact. I could faintly hear him whisper a long chain of cuss words, some in different languages. I blinked. Another loud snap. All was quiet. I tried to slow my breathing, but I was panicking, I mean c'mon, a fucking killer statue that breaks people's necks. I blinked. It stood in front of me. I yelped, and backed away. It stood there, for what seemed to be several lifetimes. I blinked. A loud crash resonated the room as another vent cover fell to the ground. I quickly got up and ran towards the door at the opposite end of the corridor. It was locked. Needs a key-card. I sprinted to the archive and searched for something useful. A piece of a paper caught my eye. It had a picture of that thing. I skimmed through the document. SCP-173, Class: Euclid, basically a sentient sort of statue, can only move, when not in eye-contact, kills victims by breaking their necks. I just stood there. What in the fucking fuck did I get myself into. I stared at the name. SCP-173. Judging by its name, there must be more like it. A LOT more. I teared up a bit, but stopped when I noticed a Level 1 Key-card. I grabbed it and and accidentally touched something rubbery. Upon examination, I found out it was a gas-mask. I put in on, but found it hard to breath. I took it off. I shoved in my pocket, making it bulge. I grabbed my initiation letter and threw it out of my other pocket, not like I'll need that any time soon. I walked to the door and slid the key-card through the slot. It opened. I walked through, entering a large room, splitting off into two different paths. The left door was closed. The right… the right was… open. It was trying to close itself on the corpse of another Class-D. I cautiously walked to the body. It was a she. And she was riddled with bullets. Oh fuck. The guards are killing Class-D's? shit. This just got worse. Or… I tapped my chin, or maybe… she was… sick? They got a statue that act like weeping angels from Doctor Who, so, why not a zombie virus? Upon thinking this I laughed, then sprinting quickly into the door to the left. I pushed the button. It led me to this… walkway. I took a step. Clank. I tried stepping down slowly, Creeeeeeeeeeeak. Well shit, careful steps make loud noises. I sprinted across the walk. A loud hissing came from both sides of me. Black smoke covered my vision, making my eyes hurt. I quickly blinked, rapidly as I ran. It made the pain more bearable. When I finally went through I was crying hard. Maybe I should use that gas-mask for situations like those. I entered the door before me and was greeted with a single, long corridor. i gulped nervously, I couldn't see the end of it. I walked. There were no doors. I kept walking. still no doors. I looked behind me. I found out I was making no progress. I stared at the door. I walked backwards. The door got farther and farther away. I bumped into a wall and slipped on something. I stood up and looked at what I slipped on. A pencil? I looked behind me. A body of a security guard was on the floor. His helmet was cracked, his visor covered with blood, I couldn't see his face. His body armor was mainly intact, blood, and claw marks splattered all over it. He was missing his right shoulder. The SCP insignia was carved into a wall to his right, but there was no sign of any tool that could've carved the mark into the wall. A note was left on his body.

ṱ̨̹̥͗̈́ͨ͒͂̑́a͉̣͎ͫ̂͒͞͡k̸̨͉͚̲͈̞̦͎ͪ͐̐ͩ̏͆̍é̴̵̠̼͖̲̎̋͌ wh̍ͣ҉̥̤a͉̣͎ͫ̂͒͞͡ṱ̨̹̥͗̈́ͨ͒͂̑́ y͉̻̯͉͓̯̝ͣͨ҉̭o̰͕̞͖͐̅ů͓̠̺̩̝̣̲͚͈̎̆̊̔͌͑̏͊̀ w̵̟̤͎͙͈̤̍͝a͉̣͎ͫ̂͒͞͡n̸̞̤̗̟̞͓̗̖ͨ̀ͨͧͣͨ̑͋̓ͥ͑ͯͧ͠͡ͅṱ̨̹̥͗̈́ͨ͒͂̑́

displayed in front of him was a PDA of some sorts, a radio, and a couple of batteries. I grabbed all of the items, inserting the PDA and clipping the radio into and onto my chest pocket. I stuffed my pockets with the three batteries. Something was staring at me. I looked at the corpse. Nothing changed. "Um…" I say, speaking for the first time since I arrived at this facility,"Thanks."

I walked away, then heard some shuffling. I turned. The body was gone. Where it use to lie was a note.

g̝͔̺̙̱͙̒̃ͪ̂́ͅo̷̲͋̀͝o̼̊̇̇̍̓̅̉͘d̸̛̳ͥͣ l̑ͤ͛̒̂̍҉̧̖̫͖̞͙́u̽҉̷̷̥̗̰̲̞̲̺͇c̴͎̰̮͇̃ͪ̾̌ͯͥk̸̨͉͚̲͈̞̦͎ͪ͐̐ͩ̏͆̍.̘̮ͮ̽̄́ y͉̻̯͉͓̯̝ͣͨ҉̭o̰͕̞͖͐̅ů͓̠̺̩̝̣̲͚͈̎̆̊̔͌͑̏͊̀'l̑ͤ͛̒̂̍҉̧̖̫͖̞͙́l̸͈̹̃ͪ͌̑͛̊͜ ͇̦̍̄̓̎̈̊ͤ̆ṅ̤̫͈͖̯̺͚͠ͅe̗ͬ̓̑̎ͪͥ̂̂͐́e̱̰̣͈̖̥̅͒̾͊͋ͥͦ̀ͅd̴͉ͫ͂ͪ̊̈́́͡ i̻̱ͦ̃͊̽͘t̷̫̗̻͍͇͕̀́ͧ̀̑̚

* * *

So... I know that this isn't part of the SCP... lore? but who cares

Again, I'll try and make these chapters longer, but there's school... homework... my other story... tf2...


	3. Chapter 3

So... I recently came back from winter break, and I decided to type this chapter. If I don't update, it's usually because, A. I'm doing homework, studying, practicing a sport, etc.

Or B. I'm playing video games and getting fat. enjoy teh chapter

* * *

I quickly ran for the exit, only to blink and end up where I was at before. At that room where a door was trying to close on a corpse. I look left. There was no door, only the one with a corpse. I pulled out the PDA and turned it on. It seems to function as a map of some sort, but for some reason, it can't record the routes I haven't been too. 45% was at the top right corner. I quickly shut it off, not wanting to waste any batteries and slowly walked up to the corpse. I lightly kicked it. the door kept trying to shut on it. I push the door's button, opening it. The corpse still lied there. I searched its pockets, shuddering every time I make the body move. I found a letter, just like the one I got, apparently, she was supposed to be called D-9431. I tossed the paper onto her corpse and walked away. I found a strange looking room. There was a button right in front of me and a monitor near the ceiling that displayed a room, covered in red light and smoke rose out of the floor making a loud hissing sound. I looked left, and spotted a door that went into the wall. A muffled bang came from the monitor and a statue fell out of the ceiling of the room. I stared, wondering how the fuck does that thing move through vents? I pushed the button, the hissing grew louder. The monitor displayed two doors opening. I then realized that the monitor was displaying what was behind the door. Crap. A loud beeping resonated and the doors slammed shut. So these things, apparently have a time limit. I took a deep breath. Put on the gas-mask, and pushed the button. I sprinted through the room, making sure not to blink and look at the center of the room, where 173 landed. I made it to the other door. The beeping activated. And the door slammed shut. I sighed and took off my gas-mask. I stopped when I heard a loud thumping coming from the ceiling. It traveled from the smoky room and into the wall ahead of me. I sighed, hopefully, I won't have to deal with him for sometime. I walked through another door and heard whispering. I looked right. Two restrooms were there. The whispering turned into cries of anguish. "Ican'tfuckingdothisgoddamitfuckingpieceofshit-" he took a deep breath,"sonofa-" I decided to try and comfort whoever is crying in the restroom and took a step forward. He was suddenly silent. I took another step, not sure what's happened. "ohfuckfuckfuckfuck it's come for meeee!" He whispered harshly. I heard him fumbling with something, dropping it and picking it back up. I took another step. Silence. I was about to ask him if he was alright when a loud bang echoed the room. I quickly ran inside the men's restroom, and found a security guard, dead on the floor, a gun in his right hand. I quickly ran toward the corpse and started searching for something useful, when I heard a faint hiss, of a door opening in the distance. I heard a faint voice "I heard a gunshot in here, requesting authorization to investigate." a radio crackled to life,"Granted, but as soon as you're done, get back to hunting down Class-D personnel and containing the escaping SCP's." footsteps echo from the corridor I was in, getting louder with each step. Ohshitshitshitshit, theres a fucking guard with a gun coming in here. I grabbed the gun on the floor and ran into a bathroom stall. I examined the gun. It was and SMG of some sort. I tried to find a way to check how check how much ammo it has left. The footsteps stop. A gruff intimidating voice echoed throughout the restroom,"That's unfortunate" The footsteps walk away when they paused. They got closer to the point where I can see his uniform. He was a guard like all the others, but heavily armed, his uniform black where the others had SCP insignia was displayed white on his shoulder, to contrast with the black uniform. "Someone shot him." fuck, he thinks somebody killed the guard on the floor. "MTF-6, this is MTF-3, we got a guard that's KIA. It's Anders." the radio crackled to life,"Copy that, can you determine how he was killed." "A bullet pierced his skull, either somebody killed him, or he committed suicide, but there's no gun around his corpse." "That's unfortunate, return to your current objective till further notice." "Roger that" The guard stands there staring at the corpse. "He pocketed the ID and walked out of the room. a door hissed open, then slammed shut with a loud thud. I slowly opened the door. The corpse still there. I checked the body again for anything useful… and found a flash-bang, at least, that's what it said on the side of it. There were also these long-ish rods on his corpse, filled with bullets. I stared at the SMG I had in my hands. There was a rod on the left side of it. I took it off (after jiggling it, trying to find out how to take it off) and attached a new… magazine? I don't know what it's called, but I reloaded the SMG. I tried firing it, resulting in the trigger not working. I stare at it trying to find a way to make it work. I gave up, gently placing the SMG at Ander's hand and walked out of the bathroom. As I exited I heard a loud whisper coming from the toilets,"I am the buuuutt ghooost, and I will eaaat your buuuutt." I decided not to look for the ghost. I ran right, in case that guard came through the left door. I opened the door, reveali-HOLY FUCKING SHIT. It is right in front of me. That statue. I scrambled back, until I was at the end of the corridor. I blinked quickly, it budged, just in front of the door I just opened. A door opened behind me and I was kicked on the ground, a slim barrel jabbing into the back of my head. "Any last words?" that gruff voice asked. I silently pointed at the statue. He looked up," Oh for FU-" the radio crackled to life,"MTF-6, we are detecting a heat signature in front of you, report" "I found a Class D, who has just encountered SCP-173." I hear quiet swearing and yelling coming from the radio. "Forget the Class D, focus on containing the SCP, we're sending reinforcements." "Roger that" he turned off his radio. I took the chance to sprint towards 173. "HEY! Get back here!" He yelled. I kept sprinting, making sure to keep eye contact with 173. I opened the door behind it, and ran thr-FUUUUUUUUCK MY LEG! The guard shot me, I smashed the door button, closing the door behind me, leaving the guard to deal with the statue. I sighed and stared at my left leg. A bullet entered my left calf. And it hurts like shit. I looked at this new room. Three doors, one in front and one at either side of me. I limped forward, and heard something. It sounded like somebody was blowing across the top of a jar, really loudly. It was coming from the ceiling. I looked up to see this black circle, made up of this rusty looking ink, growing larger and larger. A body fell down it. It was bloody, with its skin all rusted. It was a scientist, but that's all I can tell from the body. I reluctantly checked its pockets. A Level 2 Keycard was in there. I looked up at the ceiling, just in time to see a grinning face sink back into the black circle. I quickly limped through the right door. and found… a large door, similar to SCP 173's blast doors. It required a key card. I was about to swipe the Level 2 Key-card when I realized what I was doing. If SCP 173 had doors like this, what if something just as dangerous was behind this? I weighed my options and just swiped the door. The door opened slowly, cranking loudly. Revealing a giant gray machine. There were two doors to either side of it, The left labeled IN and the right labeled OUT. There was a panel on the center that had a knob that pointed to several settings. From left to right they read "Rough" "Coarse" "1:1" "Fine" "Very Fine" I looked around, then spotted a shelf, filled with stuff. I grabbed a document and a med kit. The document stated that SCP-914 AKA, The Clockworks, basically upgrades or degrades whatever that is put into it. I looked up at "The Clockworks". I got excited. I placed a gas mask in the IN chamber. I looked at the knob and twisted it to "Very Fine" The chamber clanked shut. The OUT door opened soon after. I stare at the gas mask, not seeing anything different with it. I put it on and gasped. I feel… so good! It's like as if it's easier to breath with this thing on. Holy crap I feel so… energetic! I put the PDA in the IN chamber and set it to "Very Fine" In the OUT chamber was the PDA, but with markings on it. I turned it on. As soon as the screen flashed on, a word flashed in alarm. "SCP-106"

* * *

dont know 106? google it


	4. Chapter 4

so, sorry if this chapter is lacking... words, it's because of school sports, and games. heres Nice SCP trailer I never knew existed

* * *

I stared at the words. "What the hell is 10…" I stopped, hearing breathing coming from a wall. I slowly turned. A face, as black as night was grinning at me. I don't mean the black skin color, this thing, was charcoal black. I realized it was coming out of the wall, through a large ink-like hole. I scurried to the door, smashing the button. The door whines and opens agonizingly slow. The figure steps forward. The door stops. I glance at the door and, seeing it not fully open yet, quickly went through the two halves of the door. I ran towards the door across from me and pressed the button. I glance back, to find nothing. It's not there. "Ohhhhh that's just awesome." What kind of fucking facility is this? I crept to the Clockworks again. Not spotting anything I threw my med-kit into the In door and set it to "Very Fine" I flicked the switch. The cranking start. The OUT door opens revealing a… tiny bottle. "The fuck is this?" I asked myself as I picked up the bottle. It sort of looked like an eyedropper, with the point being the cap. There was a label on it, displaying a hazard symbol but nothing else. I shrugged and drank it. Immediately I doubled over, my throat burning like I drank lava. I clamped my hands around my neck, trying to sooth the burning. Suddenly, it stops. I gasp for breath. As I breathed heavily, I noticed that my leg healed, no bullet hole, no blood. I stare at the bottle confused. It didn't stare in return. In fact, it just kind of faded away. I shrugged. This time I decided to try upgrading my Level 1 Key-card and documents, just to see what happens (not at the same time) The Level 1 Key-card turned into a Master card (not the key-card, the credit card) and the document became an origami crane, all the stuff printed on it erased. I tried upgrading my Level 2 Key-card by "Fine" and received a Level 3 Key-card. Doing it again, and I obtained an Omni Key-card. I upgraded my radio too, so now it doesn't require batteries. I tried turning the radio on. Sure enough, there was no battery level indicator and, now that I realize it, there's no longer anyway to insert batteries in it. It was already set to Channel 3, which released a message. "You're listening to SCP Foundation On-site Radio! Your 24/7 source for prerecorded messages," I walked out the door as I listened, "A reminder, in the event of a XK-class end-of-the-world scenario, don't panic! It won't help. Nothing at all will help. However, panicking will help probably the least." I chuckle at the message, then realized that a XK-class scenario could, and might happen today. The radio was silent, so I tried other channels as I walked towards the door at the other side of the room. Channel 4 said MTF, but was silent. Channel 5 said personnel, and again, silence. I was about to turn it off when I heard some heavy breathing, coming from the other end of the radio. "H-hello? I-is anyone there?..." the voice was breathing hard, as if he were running. "I...I-I don't know what-...I don't-...Oh god it's coming." I hear loud shuffling sounds,"Someone...Please anyone… Please, b-broadcast th-this station at once." I hear sobbing,"Please, someon- oh god, what the hell is tha-" I wait in silence. Nothing. The voice was gone. I sighed and changed the channel to number 2. The Channel name read "CONTAINMENT BREACH" I turned off the radio. I looked up and saw an already open door. Inside, was an elevator. Inside the elevator, was blood, smeared on the ground, as if the body was dragged away. I walk in and stare at the buttons. The only option was to go down, into what said, Maintenance tunnels/lower levels. D:


End file.
